gtafandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Burger Shot
Burger Shot é uma rede de fast-food que aparece em todos os jogos da série Grand Theft Auto. Em Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, as atendentes são duas mulheres usando um chapéu com forma de hambúrguer na cabeça. O nome Burger Shot é um termo pornográfico referindo-se a uma foto ou vídeo cena com um close-up dos órgãos genitais femininos. Os slogans são: "Morra com um sorriso na sua cara!" e "Mate a sua fome!". Descrição Burger Shot apareceu pela primeira vez sob a forma de "The Burger Shot", um restaurante rudimentar em GTA Vice City (Entre muitos outros pontos menos conhecidos), onde o jogador pode reconstituir a sua saúde, se for inferior a 100 pontos. O restaurante aumentou em destaque no GTA San Andreas, onde o restaurante se torna numa grande cadeia com base em vários locais. Além de repor a saúde, Burger Shot, em GTA San Andreas permite que o jogador coma uma variedade de refeições em conjunto a fim de eliminar a fome, ou acumular gordura a comer alimentos gordurosos. Burger Shot não existe como uma cadeia de restaurantes no GTA Liberty City Stories e GTA Vice City Stories. No entanto, é mencionado em anúncios de rádio no GTA Liberty City Stories. Burger Shot é mantido como uma cadeia de Fast Food em Grand Theft Auto IV, mas é rebaixado como um local onde o jogador só pode reabastecer sua saúde personalizando o jogador, e podem comprar US$1 "Bleeder hambúrguer". O jogador pode fazer um download de uma imagem de fundo do Burger Shot para o seu telefone atualizado via Vipluxuryringtones.com, Burger Shot opera o seu próprio site, Burgershot.net; caminhões Benson também carregam o logo do Burger Shot. Nos complementos denominados e Episodes from Liberty City, o Burger Shot e as mercadorias Weasel têm um menu com as figuras de ação republicana Space Rangers. Embora seja impossível para entrar em mercados Burger Shot, em GTA Chinatown Wars, os jogadores podem obter prêmios de alimentos Burger Shot, sob a forma de fritas ou hambúrgueres para a saúde através da compra de seus cartões de zero. Galeria em San Andreas e Vice City Burger shot cup.png Memory Lanes - Burger Shot.jpg Aten bur.jpg|Interior em San Andreas. 511px-Burger Shot (Memory Lanes).jpg Burger Shot.jpg Burger.jpg Galeria em Liberty City na Era HD Menú_burger_shot_iv.png|Um menu da Burger Shot no GTA IV todos estes hambúrgueres estão a venda menos o Bledder. 1000px-BurgerShot-GTA4-BeechwoodCity.jpg|Beechwood City, Broker. 640px-BurgerShot-GTA4-CervezaHeights.jpg|Cerveza Heights, Dukes (Fechado). 1000px-BurgerShot-GTA4-Fortside.jpg|Fortside, Bohan. 1000px-BurgerShot-GTA4-Industrial.jpg|Bohan Industrial. 1000px-BurgerShot-GTA4-StarJunction.jpg|Star Junction, Algonquin. 1000px-BurgerShot-GTA4-NorthHolland.jpg|North Holland, Algonquin. 1000px-BurgerShot-GTA4-Westminster.jpg|Golden Pier, Westminster/The Meat Quarter e Algonquin. 1000px-BurgerShot-GTA4-Westdyke.jpg|Westdyke, Alderney. 511px-Burger_Shot_(Memory_Lanes).jpg|Memory Lanes, o Burger Shot é encontrado dentro do Memory Lanes nos bairros: Firefly Island, Broker, Golden Pier e The Meat Quarter. BurgerShot-GTA4-logo (1).png|O logo do Burger Shot no GTA IV. 1000px-BurgerShot-GTA4-interior.jpg|O interior de outro Burger Shot. Navegação Categoria:Restaurantes Categoria:Lugares Categoria:Lugares do GTA Vice City Categoria:Lugares do GTA San Andreas Categoria:Lugares do GTA IV Categoria:Lugares do GTA Chinatown Wars Categoria:Lugares do GTA IV: The Lost and Damned Categoria:Lugares do GTA IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony Categoria:Empresas de jogos Categoria:Empresas do universo HD Categoria:Empresas do universo 3D